Neugier schützt vor Strafe nicht
by nici's anatomy
Summary: Tony macht auf Kates Computer eine interessante Entdeckung, die auch Gibbs neugierig macht ... - Ein kleiner Oneshot als Geburtstagsgeschenk für CallistaEvans geschrieben


Titel: **Neugier schützt vor Strafe nicht**  
Autor: nici's anatomy  
Genre: Humor, Crossover  
Wortzahl: 1200  
Disclaimer: Nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story und werde alles nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Lediglich die Handlung und die erfundenen Figuren, Orte und Gegenstände gehören zu meinem geistigen Eigentum.  
A/N: Ein kleines (verfrühtes) Geburtstagsgeschenk für CallistaEvans, das mir spontan einfiel. Ich hoffe, es gefällt Dir (und anderen vielleicht auch).

*~*~*~*

Der Mond stand voll und rund am Himmel und beleuchtete den schmalen Weg, den die große Gestalt entlang eilte, der weite schwarze Umhang wehte ihr um die Fußgelenke, und obwohl sie schnellen Schrittes eilte, schränkte sie der Umhang nicht ein oder brachte sie zum Stolpern.  
Als eine Wolke sich vor den Mond schob und das Tal in eine tiefe Dunkelheit hüllte, hielt die Gestalt kurz an, griff in den Umhang und murmelte ein paar leise Worte. Sekunden später war sie wieder unterwegs, ein schwaches Licht leuchtete ihr den Weg.  
Rechts von ihr raschelte es im Gebüsch und als die Gestalt sich in die Richtung drehte, flatterte ein Vogel auf und flog unter leisem Protest davon.  
Die dunkle Gestalt seufzte leise und stieß einen leisen Fluch aus, bevor sie ihren Weg fortsetzte, zielgerichtet auf den kleinen Hain zu, der direkt vor ihr lag.  
Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, dann hatte sie die ersten Bäume erreicht. Sie verlangsamte ihre Schritte und blieb stehen. Angestrengt lauschte sie in den Wald hinein, der Mond, der hinter der Wolke wieder hervorgetreten war, beleuchtete nun ihr Gesicht; die dunklen, fast schwarzen Augen sahen sich suchend um, während ihr die ebenso dunklen und langen Haare geschmeidig im Wind wehten und schließlich auf den schmalen, knochigen Schultern landeten, die unter dem Umhang hervortraten.  
"Severus? Bist du das?" Die leise Stimme kam von links und der Mann - die Gestalt war jetzt eindeutig als Mann zu erkennen - drehte sich in die Richtung. Er trat einen Schritt vor, genau auf die Frau mit den langen dunkelroten Haaren zu, die aus dem Schatten trat und mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht auf den Mann zutrat. "Ich wusste, du würdest kommen, Severus ..."

"DiNozzo! Was machst du an meinem Computer?" Kates Stimme hallte durch die weitläufige Kommandozentrale und war so alarmierend laut, dass sogar der Director oben auf der Galerie innehielt und beobachtete, wie besagter Agent DiNozzo, wie von der Tarantel gestochen von Kates Schreibtisch wegschoss und versuchte, soviel Abstand zwischen seine extrem wütend aussehende Kollegin und sich selber zu bringen - mit dem Ergebnis, dass er im Zurückweichen gegen seinen Boss prallte, ihm den Kaffee aus der Hand stieß, und vor Schreck wieder einen Satz nach vorne machte.

Nervös sah Tony zwischen Kate und Gibbs, der wie immer auffallend still blieb, hin und her und versuchte zu entscheiden, von wem ihm wohl weniger Strafe drohte. Keine leichte Entscheidung, stand Kate doch im Verdacht, eine weibliche Inkarnation eines gewissen Leroy Jethro Gibbs zu sein, und auch wenn sie bisher keine schmerzhaften Schläge auf den Hinterkopf verteilt hatte, so konnte ihre Rache doch durchaus wehtun. Er dachte da an den einen Morgen zurück, als er ihr den Kaffee mit reichlich Zucker versüßt hatte und sie ihm dafür ihren Locher an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Getroffen hatte sie nur seine Schulter, doch den blauen Fleck hatte er Wochen später noch gehabt.  
Nein, mit Kate wollte er sich nicht anlegen. Andererseits … Gibbs war auch keine wirkliche Alternative.

Bevor Tony zu einer Entscheidung gekommen war, hatte Kate sich mit hochrotem Kopf schon vor ihm aufgebaut, während Gibbs hinter ihm stand und die beiden Tony so das Gefühl gaben, ein Hotdog zu sein, eingekeilt zwischen zwei übel gelaunten Brothälften.

"Was hat er getan, Kate?", wollte Gibbs wissen, während er Tony einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpasste, der den jungen Agent leise aufstöhnen ließ, bevor er - sobald Gibbs' Frage zu ihm durchgedrungen war - das Gesicht zu einem schmierigen Grinsen verzog._  
Das ist eine sehr gute Frage, Gibbs, _dachte Tony und auf einmal fühlte er sich plötzlich gar nicht mehr so schlecht. Im Gegenteil, die Frage hatte ihn sogar wieder ein Stück aus seiner Misere geholt und Kate den schwarzen Peter zugeschoben, die unter seinem Grinsen und Gibbs' Blick immer kleiner wurde, bevor sie den Blick senkte und hastig etwas von "Nicht so wichtig" murmelte, bevor sie sich abwandte und hinter ihrem Schreibtisch verschwand. Tony war sich sicher, dass die rote Farbe in ihrem Gesicht nun nichts mehr mit ihrer Wut zu tun hatte, sondern eher daher rührte, dass sie sich selber ertappt fühlte.  
"DiNozzo! Wegmachen." Gibbs deutete auf die Pfütze zu ihren Füßen, die sein Kaffee hinterlassen hatte und Tony, froh, dass er sich offenbar so leicht hatte aus der Affäre ziehen können, machte sich gleich daran, den Kaffee zu beseitigen.

Während Tony auf dem Boden kniete - in diesem Moment war er heilfroh, McGee bei Abby zu wissen, und damit der Gefahr zu entgehen, dass Bambino etwas hatte, worüber er sich lustig machen konnte -, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Gibbs zu Kate trat und ihren Monitor umdrehte, während seine Hand blitzschnell nach Kates Handgelenk griff um zu verhindern, dass sie ihre Maus benutzen konnte, um Beweise verschwinden lassen zu können.  
"Gibbs, das … also …"  
"Mund halten", sagte Gibbs scharf und beugte sich näher vor den Bildschirm um besser lesen zu können.

"'Oh, Severus …', seufzte die Frau, deren Haare im Mondlicht rot wie Feuer leuchtete. 'Endlich sind wir wieder vereint.' Die beiden Zauberer lagen sich in den Armen und feierten leidenschaftlich ihr Wiedersehen, während der goldene Mond am Himmel so diskret war, hinter einer Wolke zu verschwinden und den beiden Liebenden etwas Privatsphäre zu geben …" Gibbs sah auf und fixierte Kate schweigend mit seinen eisblauen Augen, während diese in ihrem Stuhl immer kleiner wurde und ihr Gesicht noch mehr errötete. Sie wich seinem Blick jedoch nicht aus und hielt ihm wie üblich tapfer (oder eher stur) stand.

Interessiert sah Tony den beiden zu und - in Ermangelung fehlender Wettpartner - schloss er mit sich selber Wetten darüber ab, wer von beiden wohl zuerst den Blick abwenden würde und was Gibbs wohl zu dem zu sagen hatte, was er gerade laut vorgelesen hatte.  
Lange musste er nicht warten, denn so plötzlich und überraschend wie nur Gibbs es konnte, richtete der grauhaarige Agent sich wieder auf und drehte den Monitor zurück in seine Ausgangsposition.  
"Regel Nummer 25, Kate", sagte Gibbs, seine Stimme mahnend und leicht anklagend. "Schließe immer alle Programme, bevor du den Schreibtisch verlässt." Er sah Kate kurz eindringlich an, bevor er sich abwandte und Tony, der neugierig näher gekommen war um zu sehen, was vor sich ging, noch einen Schlag auf dem Hinterkopf gab. "Und du, DiNozzo … von dir erwarte ich, dass du beim nächsten Mal besser aufpasst, wenn du jemandem hinterher schnüffelst. Oder willst du, dass ich mir noch mal überlege, warum ich dich für einen guten Agent halte?"  
Tony, der schon dabei war, wegen der unfairen Behandlung zu protestieren (Kate kam ungeschoren davon, obwohl sie während der Arbeitszeit dieses Schnulzenzeug las, und er bekam Schläge - wo war da die Gerechtigkeit?), hielt dann aber erstaunt inne.  
"Ich … du denkst, ich bin ein guter Agent?", fragte er erstaunt und sah Gibbs nach, der zu seinem Schreibtisch zurückgekehrt war und sich gerade setze. "Ich dachte …"  
"Du sollst nicht so viel denken, DiNozzo! Besorg mir lieber einen neuen Kaffee, bevor ich mir die Sache mit dem guten Agent doch noch anders überlege."  
"Sofort Boss … bin schon unterwegs." Tony schnappte sich seine Jacke und lief zum Fahrstuhl.  
Als er außer Hörweite war, sah Gibbs zu Kate, die immer noch ungläubig dasaß und sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt hatte. "He, Kate?", meinte er und deutete mit einem Nicken auf Kates Monitor. "Diese Rothaarige … gibt es auch ein Bild von ihr?"

**- Ende -**


End file.
